


The Hyacinth Girl

by mughetto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Universe - All Female, Anthonia Stark has Issue, F/F, Genderbending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, S.H.I.E.L.D., Stephanie Rogers has Issue, YOU ALL NEED MORE LESBIANS, allies to friends to lovers, fem!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mughetto/pseuds/mughetto
Summary: La Battaglia contro i Chitauri è terminata da non meno una settimana.Anthonia Stark, ormai nota in tutto il mondo con il nome di Iron-Woman, palesa le sue preoccupazioni circa la scomparsa della Dottoressa Banner a Stephanie Rogers. Le due decidono di fare chiarezza e, messe da parte le rispettive divergenze, iniziano un'indagine in una New York devastata.Dal testo: " [...] Anthonia sbatte le ciglia e lentamente alza gli occhi su Stephanie che appare improvvisamente a disagio; la vede stringere la sua presa alle mani e lentamente spostare lo sguardo da una mattonella all’altra. Si schiarisce la voce per attirare la sua attenzione: « È possibile che Fury – o chi per lui – l’abbia in custodia. Dati i precedenti, non trascurerei l’opzione che vogliano trovare un nuovo “raggio di luce per l’umanità” »Qualcosa si sveglia nell’altra donna. Tanto che alza il capo e, accigliata, le domanda: « Usare un’Hulk? Non è troppo rischioso? »« Non se la Dottoressa Banner è capace di controllarla come dice » commenta raccogliendo velocemente i fogli e sistemandoli con fretta sul mobile di fianco a letto. La penna continua ad essere utilizzata come personale anti-stress e fatica a disfarsene. [...] "





	The Hyacinth Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikirise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/gifts).



> Chi mi conosce da un po' di tempo sa quanto ami il genderbend in tutte le sue declinazioni e di quanto le long mi siano ostiche per via del mio carattere incostante e pigro. Questa volta ho pensato di unire le due cose e provare qualcosa di nuovo, mettendomi alla prova. Sia mai riesca a vincere uno dei miei difetti e provare di valere qualcosa come autrice.  
> Un saluto va a MikiRise per aver desiderato un qualcosa a tema Fem!Stony. Non so se questa long ti piacerà o accontenterà le tue aspettative; da parte mia c'è il desiderio profondo di stupirti e portarti al lato oscuro del fandom, quello genderbend *MWAHAHAHAHAH*  
> Che altro dire, dunque? Ah, si. Gli eventi canonici sono quelli avvenuti in Ironman, Ironman 2, Captain America - Il Primo Vendicatore e The Avengers. Tutto il resto è frutto della mente di questa fan-writer confusa e poca seria. Grazie in anticipo a tutti coloro che leggeranno questa long e perdonatemi se dovessi lasciarla incompleta!

 

 

 

Ad Anthonia Stark gli ospedali non erano mai piaciuti.

Quando, ad invasione aliena finita, era stata quasi lanciata all’interno del primo pronto soccorso agibile aveva un po’ odiato i suoi nuovi compagni d’avventura – soprattutto Captain America, splendida perfino coi capelli sporchi di terra e sangue, che aveva pregato gli infermieri di fare presto nel trasportarla all’interno dell’edificio. _Che primadonna._

Fatto sta che era ferma a letto da ormai una settimana e si stava annoiando a morte. Le visite erano prettamente di stampo lavorativo, il cibo sgradevole e alle otto tutte le luci del suo piano si spegnevano costringendola ad un coprifuoco forzato. Senza contare il fatto che tutte le infermiere la guardavano dall’alto e in basso e chiedevano ad intervalli regolari cosa ci facesse “quella sorta di ingranaggio” nel suo petto.

Un’agonia infinita.

Allo scoccare dell’ottavo giorno, Rhodes era apparsa sulla porta e Anthonia aveva giurato fosse la Madonna in persona. La donna si era rifiutata di assecondare le sue richieste e di portarle qualcosa di commestibile; ma aveva avuto il buon senso di consegnarle qualche giornale ed aveva mangiato il suo pranzo, unendosi alle lamentale sulla qualità del cibo. Aveva passato qualche ora con lei, parlando di quanto accaduto: Rhodes l’aveva informata della risposta dell’opinione pubblica, del ruolo che stava avendo lo S.H.I.E.L.D. nella ricostruzione di New York e di come l’esercito stesse cercando di mettere a tacere tutta la storia della bomba che la donna aveva deviato nello spazio.

« Troppo presto per parlarne? » aveva domandato Jaiden nel vederla sbiancare. « Vuoi stenderti? »

Lei, però, aveva scosso la testa rispedendo quella terrificante immagine nelle profondità della sua memoria: « Per carità! Passo sdraiata tre quarti della mia giornata! »

« È una buona cosa. Finalmente ti riposi. » La voce della donna era apparsa improvvisamente carica di preoccupazione. Anthonia l’aveva osservata avvicinarsi al suo letto e sedersi ad un angolo di esso. La luce del sole rendeva di una tonalità brillante la stoffa della sua divisa. Il tenente colonnello Jaiden Rhodes aveva incrociato le braccia al petto e l’aveva squadrata con fare grave: « Tu sai, vero, che puoi parlare con me di qualsiasi cosa? »

Lei aveva annuito e, per un attimo, aveva ponderato l’idea di raccontarle tutto. C’era quella mostruosa e gigantesca nave spaziale, quei mostri che la circondavano e quell’idea di come la fine della Terra le fosse sembrata ineluttabilmente vicina. Aveva, però, mostrato un sorriso ed assunto un’espressione furba: « _Io ho visto cose che voi umani non potreste–_ »

« Non usare Blade Runner contro di me, donna » l’aveva interrotta il militare, puntando il dito contro di lei manco fosse un genitore indignato per il comportamento del figlio. Era poi tornata a braccia conserte e, con un cenno veloce del capo, l’aveva invitata a continuare: « Dritta al sodo »

« Sto bene » aveva, allora, affermato Anthonia. La strada della dissimulazione si confermava quella migliore da percorrere. « E forse dovresti essere tu quella a stenderti, sei tutta un tremore »

La donna non si era stesa, ma aveva cambiato argomento della conversazione. Era tornata a parlare di come stavano andando le cose, cercando di mantenere la conversazione leggera e di non citare troppo spesso il nome del suo nuovo collaboratore – cosa che, però, Anthonia aveva notato lo stesso e non si era fatta scrupoli a commentare sorniona.

A conti fatti, la visita di Rhodes era stata piacevole. Quando se ne era andata, Anthonia aveva appoggiato la propria schiena contro il cuscino e il sorriso che aveva in viso si era trasformato in una smorfia triste. La conversazione era durata qualcosa come quattro ore, ma le era sembrata un tempo insignificante. _Da quando era diventata così dipendente dalla compagnia di terzi?_ Anni prima, non avrebbe avuto l’impulso di alzarsi e chiamare Jaiden per chiederle di passare con lei altro tempo; si è rammollita, forse. Forse è colpa di quello successo in Afghanistan o di Vanko, forse è vero che è rimasta traumatizzata dall’esperienza aliena – come Pepper continua a sostenere agitato ogni volta che viene a farle visita.

Fatto sta che Anthonia Stark ha una dignità ed ha smesso di correre dietro a qualcuno all’età di quattro anni – _tutti i riferimenti ad una madre assente sono puramente voluti,_ si affretta a chiarire tra sé e sé – perciò sopporta stoicamente la solitudine per altri quattro giorni. Certo, litiga con la capo-infermiera un paio di volte e fa amicizia con un giovanissimo inserviente che le spaccia pacchetti di patatine di contrabbando; ma, a conti fatti, il silenzio che la circonda non inficia troppo sul suo umore o sulla programmazione di nuovi inserti alla sua armatura.

È martedì e sono passati undici giorni dal suo ricovero in ospedale, quando il caro infermiere apre la porta ed affaccia al suo interno giusto la testa.

« Avete una visita » dice con voce ancora imbarazzata. Si sforza di sorriderle; ma simile gesto si rivela ennesima spia del suo nervosismo, tanto che Anthonia alza lo sguardo dai fogli portatole da Pepper solo per goderselo appieno.

« Chi è? » domanda.

« Una donna » si affretta a rispondere il più giovane, questa volta meno impacciato. Si sporge di nuovo verso il corridoio, come a volerla inquadrare con maggiore chiarezza, e torna subito da lei, questa volta, gesticolando esperto. « Bionda, alta più o meno così, abiti un po’ … retrò? »

Anthonia sbatte le ciglia, registrando lentamente le informazioni. Nella sua testa parte un’improvvisa gara a dare un nome ed un volto alla misteriosa visitatrice e Anthonia ha quasi paura che si tratti semplicemente di una giornalista che è riuscita a scovarla e voglia semplicemente qualche dichiarazione. _Però, scusa, abiti retrò?_ Alza un sopracciglio, sempre meno convinta; salvo poi scuotere il capo e rinunciare alla sua investigazione.

« Falla entrare, Jacob! » si affretta a dire, tornando poi ai suoi fogli. Che si tratti di una giornalista o di qualche inviata dello S.H.I.E.L.D. poco le importa; le ruberà qualche minuto e ciò le basterà per rendere la sua giornata vagamente più interessante delle precedenti.

Sente delle voci provenire dal corridoi ed un rumore leggero di tacchi, l’infermiere spalanca la porta e si dilegua velocemente. Ha un leggero rossore sulle guance, lo imbarazza anche solo aver rivolto qualche parola alla sconosciuta.

Anthonia si toglie gli occhiali e quasi socchiude le labbra nello scoprire che è Captain America in persona a varcare l’ingresso della sua camera.

Stephanie Rogers sembra uscita da un film ambientato durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale. Porta un abito a quadri che le arriva sotto le ginocchia, sopra una giacca della medesima fantasia; una scia di grossi e neri bottoni arriva fino alla base del colletto, il quale è sapientemente tenuto chiuso e le conferisce un’aria – se possibile – ancor più severa e austera. _Ma_ _Fury lo sa come questa va conciata? Urla ‘so_ _n_ _o_ _appena tornata dal 1945_ _’ a chilometri di distanza_ si scopre a formulare, mentre la sua bocca stenta a dare un qualche tipo di saluto. Forse si dovrebbe alzare o protendersi a stringerle la mano; ma i suoi occhi sono fissi sulla sua acconciatura e niente di serio o razionale attraversa la sua testa in questo momento.

La donna resta sulla porta per qualche istante, aspettando non si sa cosa; salvo poi, schiarirsi la voce e fare qualche passo all’interno della stanza d’ospedale.

« Vi state riprendendo in fretta, Signorina Stark. Mi fa piacere. »

La sua voce è ferma, ma pare aver perso il tono autoritario e saccente con cui era solita rivolgersi quando erano ancora sull’Helicarrier. La vede stringersi le mani in una presa nervosa, mentre attende un qualche tipo di responso. _Ha paura che la mandi via?_ Beh, si, in teoria potrebbe farlo; certamente Jacob è ancora nei paraggi e non si farebbe problemi a scortare l’altra fuori pur di passare altri brevi secondi al suo fianco.

Anthonia prende un lungo respiro e raddrizza la propria schiena, riprendendosi lentamente da quella sorpresa. Abbandona i fogli sulle proprie gambe e si sforza di assumere un tono di voce abbastanza credibile: « Siamo tornate a darci del ‘voi’, Rogers? E dire che io ero convinta che un’attacco alieno a New York ci avesse avvicinato! »

Nel sentirla parlare, le spalle di Rogers si tendono appena. Forse si aspettava rimanesse in silenzio per tutta la durata della sua visita o forse i suoi riflessi sono così pronti e veloci da farla reagire a qualsiasi cosa. Vallo a capire.

« Non credo sia giusto prendermi simile libertà nei vostri confronti » parla di nuovo. Questa volta appare meno ferma nelle sue intenzioni, quasi si trovasse a disagio nel discutere di simile argomento.

« Forse è così » incalza lei, annuendo con accondiscendenza. Ha ancora la penna in mano e se la passa velocemente tra le dita, osservando lo sguardo di Rogers passare da oltre alla finestra al suo viso. « Ma essermi sacrificata per salvare New York mi dovrebbe conferire qualche permesso e libertà in più. Diamoci semplicemente del tu »

È brava a mettere a proprio agio le persone. Rhodes direbbe che è un talento naturale e che spesso è proprio questo a metterla nei guai; ma ad Anthonia piace credere che il suo magnetico carisma sia un dono affinato negli anni e che sia terzo solo al proprio genio e al senso dell’umorismo.

« Mi risulta un po’ difficile » parla ancora una volta il Capitano. _Si, sei piuttosto a disagio_ vorrebbe commentare Anthonia, ma si limita a sorridere sorniona. Stephanie Rogers alza leggermente un sopracciglio, quasi a voler indagare sulla natura di quella espressione facciale; ma presto i connotati del viso si rilassano e così anche le sue spalle. « Ma, in fondo, me lo state chiedendo voi … »

Si sfila lentamente la giacca e si siede accanto al letto su una piccola poltrona che l’infermiere ha portato apposta per le visite di Pepper. Tiene le ginocchia attaccate e la schiena dritta, quasi stesse sull’attenti anche da seduta – è una cosa che è solita fare anche Rhodes e che, ormai, Anthonia ha imparato ad associare a qualsiasi militare. Piega la casacca e la sistema sulle proprie gambe.

Forse _Cap_ si aspetta che inizi un qualche tipo di conversazione, ma Anthonia non sa davvero di cosa discutere. Ad onor del vero, il solo fatto che la donna sia venuta a farle visita le desta non poche domande. Era, infatti, certa che questa non potesse sopportarla e che l’avesse “digerita” solo per poter combattere al meglio durante l’attacco a New York. Forse il venir “approvati” dalla meravigliosa Captain America comprende anche visite sul letto d’ospedale. Magari era una cosa che era solita quando era ancora in patria e non prendeva a calci in culo i nazisti.

« Era mia intenzione portarti dei fiori; ma, volendo evitare di infastidirti, ho preferito evitare » Stephanie si tira indietro una ciocca di capelli che è sfuggita al suo fermaglio. _Dio, sembra di essere in un film con Doris Day_ riesce a formulare nella sua testa Anthonia, mentre osserva i raggi del sole pomeridiano accarezzare la pelle perfetta dell’altra. La vede prendere un lungo respiro mentre incrocia, ancora una volta, le dita tra loro.

Anthonia si sforza di scartare i responsi ironici che prendono a ronzarle per la testa – maggior parte dei quali sono citazioni a vecchi film. Ingoia faticosamente la propria saliva e dice: « Carino da parte tua »

L’idea di Captain America che compra dei fiori e li tiene delicatamente tra le sue braccia mentre sale sui mezzi pubblici comincia a prendere forma nella sua testa. È una visione quasi onirica, così perfetta e aggraziata da non sembrare neanche vera. Il fatto, poi, che questi fiori siano ipoteticamente per lei rende il tutto più confuso e astratto. Anthonia si sente a disagio solo nel formularla.

Davanti a lei, Stephanie Rogers sta guardandosi attorno con discrezione. Forse quella è la prima volta che si trova in un ospedale moderno; sospetta che lo S.H.I.E.L.D., una volta trovatola tra i ghiacci, se la sia trovata stretta e abbia preferito non portarla in qualche normale policlinico. Mossa astuta, ma che non sembra da Fury; quell’uomo sembra tutto tranne uno interessato al benessere psicologico altrui.

« Come ti senti? »

È una domanda standard quella che le fa Stephanie, Anthonia è ormai abituata a rispondervi. Quasi tutte le visite di Pepper si aprono con simile quesito: l’uomo le si avvicina e con una gentilezza calcolata, le passa fogli e fascicoli, spiega sinteticamente la situazione delle Stark Industries e si lascia lentamente andare a lamentele e commenti preoccupati circa la sua salute e le sue abitudini. Captain America, fortunatamente, non porta con sé nessun documento da firmare; anche se, ha un modo di fare così gessato e disciplinato da far concorrenza a Rhodes quando l’ha conosciuta. Ma, in fondo, è innocua e le pare sinceramente interessata.

« Da tre giorni hanno ridotto la morfina e mi è permesso lavorare » spiega in poche parole, facendo roteare la penna tra le dita. « Come vedi, Pepper non si è fatto attendere »

Rogers lancia un’occhiata sui fogli che sono rimasti sulle sue ginocchia e poi torna a studiarla: « Il tuo capo? »

« Pepper non è– » ferma la lingua. No, non è caso di parlare del Signor Vincent Potts; se incominciasse a parlare di lui, finirebbe col raccontare del palladio, di Vanko, di quello che è successo allo Stark Expo e di sua madre. Oramai queste cose sono tutte collegate una all’altra da una inscindibile catena; se si parla di una, si finisce col cacciare fuori anche le altre; e lei, alla lista di cose fatte, vorrebbe evitare di aggiungere la voce “parlare di Hortensia con Captain America”. « Tu, invece, come te la passi? »

Stephanie si prende qualche secondo prima di rispondere, china lo sguardo e la presa delle dita si fa vagamente più stretta. Più la osserva e più i suoi modi suggeriscono una certa tensione, quasi si stesse trovando in bilico su di un burrone ed ogni mossa fosse motivo di dubbio e meditazione. La consapevolezza di essere lei stessa la causa di tanta ansia la mette un po’ a disagio.

« Al momento, sono in attesa di nuovi ordini » risponde finalmente l’altra. La osserva voltare il capo verso la finestra e concentrarsi sul paesaggio cittadino oltre di esso. Fa lo stesso, ma presto lo trova noioso e anonimo; torna a guardare i fogli di Pepper. « Avrei voluto aiutare personalmente nella ricostruzione del centro, ma il direttore Fury ha rifiutato la mia richiesta »

Anthonia alza un sopracciglio, sorpresa da quella affermazione. Si morde le labbra, in cerca delle parole giuste: « Si, beh, Fury è fatto così: hai finito di servirgli? Vai dritta nel ripostiglio in attesa della prossima occasione »

Forse è stata troppo dura; ma, insomma!, quella donna ha fatto la guerra! Non dovrebbe sconvolgerla la meschina e naturale indole umana. _O magari negli anni 40 si credeva davvero che il mondo fosse fatti di coniglietti e prati verdi_ , si scopre a ponderare preoccupata. Effettivamente Stephanie le era apparsa terribilmente offesa quando aveva affermato l’ovvio – vale a dire che altro non era che una cavia da laboratorio tornata utile al governo – quindi, aveva un qualche senso che fosse rattristata dall’essere messa da parte.

« Parli per esperienza personale? » le chiede con interesse. Anthonia la osserva: guarda i suoi occhi chiari e i lineamenti marcati; nonostante sia passato del tempo, prova ancora il desiderio bruciante di prenderla a pugni. Forse non lo supererà mai.

« Non proprio » confessa, nel tornare a sistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso. Vuole almeno completare la lettura di quella pagina prima che sia finita la giornata. _Tanto la conversazione può andare tranquillamente avanti per inerzia_ , ragiona con ragionata acidità. « Diciamo, però, che la maggior parte delle volte ci prendo su queste cose »

Stephanie annuisce appena, come a voler far capito di aver compreso appieno quanto detto. È strano che si fidi. Sembra passata a stento una settimana da quando le ha detto di non essere niente senza armatura; sbatte le sopracciglia un paio di volte, arrivando alla conclusione che è così – giorno più, giorno meno.

Questo cambiamento un po’ la turba. È davvero entrata nelle grazie di Captain America? Ma perché? È davvero merito del suo quasi-sacrificio per New York? Ora che ha dimostrato di essere una che “si stende sopra il filo spinato per far passare gli altri” è degna di fiducia? Un po’ la irrita questo ragionamento. Non le piace l’idea di aver vinto la simpatia dell’altra adeguandosi ai suoi standard. È un po’ come aver perso. E, ok, chiunque vorrebbe entrare nelle grazie di una super-modella; ma lei no, non così, non con quella donna.

Ha quasi paura di starsi trasformando in sua madre. Magari adesso si addormenta e domani avrà la sua stessa voce, il suo stesso sguardo freddo e spiritato, un passo veloce e un grosso problema con l’alcool. Quello ce l’ha già, ora che ci ragiona.

Decide di mettere da parte quella questione così spinosa e ridicola e di essere lei la prossima a tentare di fare conversazione. Stephanie, accanto a lei, non pare aver notato le montagne russe su cui il suo cervello ha preso a fare su e giù e continua a quel guardarsi attorno come un cane smarrito. Si schiarisce, dunque, la voce: « Notizie di Banner? »

Di tutti gli argomenti che poteva andare a pescare – comprese interessanti discussioni sul tempo, sulla politica e “ _eh, signora mia, le credo se mi dice che ai suoi tempi qua fosse tutta campagna e che i dinosauri corressero liberi!_ ” – proprio la questione più spinosa era venuta fuori dalla sua bocca. Anthonia si domandava spesso perché il suo cervello si comporti così, se sia una sorta di dispetto o magari l’evidenzia di qualche male che lo popola. Da bambina le capitava spesso di straparlare, soprattutto in situazioni di disagio o di profonda eccitazione, ed il fatto che simile abitudine stia lentamente tornando quasi la disturba.

Comunque, non si stava parlando di lei ma di Banner – anzi, ad onor del vero, si cercava di fare conversazione con l’icona della Seconda Guerra Mondiale uscita fuori da i ghiacci da nemmeno un anno. Questa non pare impressionata dall’argomento scelto, reclina il capo verso il basso ed assume un’espressione vagamente più seria.

« Non ne ho saputo più nulla »

Anthonia abbandona i propri documenti e si prende un momento per ragionare:« Beh, è un problema, cazzo. »

Una delle prime cose che ha domandato a Pepper durante la sua prima visita era lo stato della dottoressa. L’ultimo ricordo che aveva di Barbara è di lei ancora nel laboratorio dello S.H.I.E.L.D., Rogers le aveva comandato di restare al sicuro, ma a quanto pare era stata comunque raggiunta dagli agenti ipnotizzati di Loki che avevano risvegliato Hulk portando diverso scompiglio e panico sull’Helicarrier.

In seguito, l’aveva rivista a New York; ma era stata ancora la gigantessa verde ad avere la scena. Anthonia l’aveva osservata maciullare alieni e distruggere bestie corazzate con il solo ausilio delle mani e un po’ aveva avuto paura di quella creatura così bestiale e forsennata. Dall’auricolare era, però, arrivata la dichiarazione di Stephanie che asseriva che la dottoressa fosse ora in grado di controllare il mostro e quindi, lentamente si era fatta andare bene simile spiegazione. Com’era possibile una cosa simile? Che avesse dato retta alle sue parole? Anthonia non ci credeva, sospettava ci fosse dietro altro ed era curiosa di sapere come la scienziata fosse arrivata a simile traguardo.

Era rimasta dunque piuttosto amareggiata quando, durante il secondo incontro, Pepper aveva dichiarato di non aver trovato nulla circa il suo conto. Stando al racconto dell’uomo, aveva provato a contattare lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ma questi continuavano a dargli picche, asserendo che la donna non era sotto la loro custodia e che in seguito all’attacco di New York si era volatilizzata. _Come se fosse possibile levarsi Fury dai coglioni..._ aveva pensato Anthonia mostrando un’espressione vagamente irritata. Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. stava palesemente mentendo.

E se lo S.H.I.E.L.D. mente vuol dire che c’è qualcosa che stanno nascondendo e che non vogliono farle sapere. Il che è un cavolo di problema.

Anthonia sbatte le ciglia e lentamente alza gli occhi su Stephanie che appare improvvisamente a disagio; la vede stringere la sua presa alle mani e lentamente spostare lo sguardo da una mattonella all’altra. Si schiarisce la voce per attirare la sua attenzione: « È possibile che Fury – o chi per lui – l’abbia in custodia. Dati i precedenti, non trascurerei l’opzione che vogliano trovare un nuovo “raggio di luce per l’umanità” »

Qualcosa si sveglia nell’altra donna. Tanto che alza il capo e, accigliata, le domanda: « Usare un’Hulk? Non è troppo rischioso? »

« Non se la Dottoressa Banner è capace di controllarla come dice » commenta raccogliendo velocemente i fogli e sistemandoli con fretta sul mobile di fianco a letto. La penna continua ad essere utilizzata come personale anti-stress e fatica a disfarsene.

Anthonia cerca di ordinare le idee. Se lo S.H.I.E.L.D. sta davvero nascondendo Banner da qualche parte certamente il governo lo saprà e, se lo sa il governo, dovrebbe esserne a conoscenza anche l’esercito – quindi anche Rhodes. Che fare, dunque? Chiedere al tenente colonnello di spulciare dentro qualche computer per trovare qualche informazione? No, non potrebbe mai domandare una cosa simile e Rhodes, di certo, non le direbbe di sì. Inoltre, allo S.H.I.E.L.D. il governo non è un granché simpatico quindi c’è rischio che abbia utilizzato di nuovo la carta del “non ne sappiamo niente”. Quindi, come procedere? La cosa migliore da fare è entrare nel database; possibilmente, non quello di un semplice Helicarrier, ma dell’intero sistema. Per far ciò deve avere modo di visitare il quartier generale dell’organizzazione, lì stanno certamente nascosti i dati sensibili riguardanti operazioni e vari progetti – e quindi la possibile locazione di Banner. Però, non può utilizzare una semplice micro-spia per un lavoro del genere; ha bisogno di un nuovo modello, più veloce e silenzioso, capace di bypassare il sistema di sicurezza senza lasciare tracce.

« Dio, ci sono un sacco di cose a cui pensare e io sono immobilizzata qui per Dio solo sa quanto! » si scopre a sbuffare, portando entrambe le mani sul viso e tirandosi le guance. Stephanie, accanto a lei, assume un’espressione vagamente impressionata da simile performance.

« È per il suo– » si ferma dal proseguire, lasciando le labbra appena dischiuse. Le sue guance si arrossano un poco. « –per la tua salute. Dovresti riguardarti e trarre da questa esperienza un’insegnamento. »

Anthonia si acciglia, vagamente a disagio da quel tono materno che le rivolge: « Vale a dire? ‘ _Non fidarti del governo che ti bombarda un giorno sì e_ _l’altro pure_ ’? »

« Vale a dire, ‘ _la vita è un dono prezioso_ ’ » la corregge Stephanie, annuendo con convinzione. Pare leggermente alterata dalla battuta fatta, come se l’avesse infastidita l’essere stata (volutamente) fraintesa.

« Ricordi un predicatore, _Cap_ » si scopre a commentare Anthonia, ghignando divertita. « Ti prego, dimmi che non ti unirai a qualche gruppo religioso contro l’aborto e il sesso prematrimoniale »

« Come? »

Captain America non ha un grande senso dell’umorismo. Una parte di sé l’ha sempre sospettato – insomma, andava pur sempre d’accordo con sua madre ed Hortensia non era esattamente nota ai più per il suo trascinante entusiasmo. Fatto sta che Anthonia ha sempre trovato divertenti le persone così ostinatamente serie: il più delle volte è solita rispondere con sarcasmo alle loro affermazioni, portandoli ad un limite di sopportazione; ma capita anche che provi il sadico desiderio di farle scoppiare a ridere nel bel mezzo di situazioni formali. È il caso di Jaiden Rhodes, donna dall’impeccabile comportamento e serietà nei costumi, che ha preso a sedersi lontana da lei durante incontri ufficiosi per evitare di scoppiare in una fragorosa risata; tentativo pressoché inutile dato che basta una semplice occhiata ad entrambe per capire cosa l’altra stia pensando.

« Hai un piano per ritrovare la Dottoressa Banner? »

La voce di Stephanie Rogers la tira via dai suoi pensieri e la spinge a smettere di giocare con la propria mente. La donna si è alzata dal proprio posto e le si è avvicinata, arrivando ad accostarsi la suo letto. Ha ancora in mano la sua giacca ed ha una postura così rigida e composta da metterla a disagio. Non capisce perché si sia avvicinata: forse ha paura che qualcuno possa origliare la conversazione; che ci siano agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. anche lì? _Si però che palle, Fury!_ si scopre a maledirlo, sospirando. Si accosta a sua volta alla figura della donna, tenendo d’improvviso d’occhio la porta come se si aspettasse la venuta di qualche losco individuo.

« Ho qualcosa per la mente, ma– » Non dovrebbe dirglielo. Per quello che ha in mente di fare basta la sua solo presenza – un po’ perché si parla pur sempre di un’organizzazione para-governativa e meno gente è coinvolta e meglio è, un po’ perché dopo il progetto Avengers può dire di averne già avuto abbastanza del gioco di squadra. Tuttavia, se ha davvero intenzione di introdursi al Quartier Generale dello S.H.I.E.L.D., ha bisogno di un qualche tipo d’aiuto. Su Romanov non può contare (sa che farebbe l’infame ed informerebbe Fury), conosce troppo poco Barton (e c’è la possibilità che sia identica a Nathaniel) e Thor se n’è tornata sul suo pianeta portandosi via la sorella psicotica; la scelta non può che ricadere su una sola persona – vale a dire quella che le sta davanti. _Ma si!_ , dice una voce nella sua testa con improvviso fare spiccio, _tutt’al più la userà come diversivo_. Anthonia respira profondamente: « Prima di tutto ho bisogno di un computer. Me lo porteresti? »

Stephanie sbatte le ciglia e la sua espressione si fa triste: « L’infermiere mi ha detto che è vietato introdurre strumenti elettronici nell’ospedale »

_E ti pareva che non facesse storie…_ , sospira Anthonia alzando gli occhi al cielo in cerca di pazienza. Già si pente della propria scelta. Tanto valeva puntare su Happy: in simili circostanza si dimostra di gran lunga più efficiente e discreto.

« Si, lo so. Non sei la prima a cui lo chiedo. » si affretta a rispondere, cercando di mantenere quanto possibile la calma. Nota nell’altra un’espressione vagamente irritata, ma la ignora in favore di altro. Deve trovare un modo per dissipare le sue ritrosie: « Anche se, forse, tu sei quella con più palle di tutti per farlo »

Il Capitano pare non garbare il suddetto complimento, dato che si acciglia perplessa: « Non capisco davvero il motivo per il quale ami ricorrere ad un linguaggio così basso e scurrile »

« Ti da fastidio? » sogghigna compiaciuta Anthonia, improvvisamente eccitata all’idea di aver trovato qualcosa con cui pungolare l’altra.

« Ha un che di nostalgico, ad onor del vero: gli Howling Commando imprecavano come marinai.» racconta l’altra. La sua espressione si fa più malinconica ma stranamente sorridente, come se qualcosa di divertente le sia tornato alla mente – Anthonia ha quasi paura che possa trattarsi di qualche aneddoto su nazisti trucidati in ordine alfabetico. « Comunque, se hai davvero a cuore la Dottoressa Banner– »

« Ho a cuore la salute di tutti noi, _Cap_. Se il Tesseract era il passo più lungo della gamba, Hulk può portare davvero la rovina. Non sappiamo in che misura Banner controlli la gigantessa o se quello successo a New York fosse un episodio isolato. » si affretta a chiarire. Un po’ le dispiace usare un tono così duro nei confronti di Barbara. Volendo essere sincera con se stessa, le è bastato davvero poco per affezionarsi alla scienziata ed il fatto che sia rinchiusa da qualche parte la turba non poco. « Inoltre, sono quasi certa che tenere relegata da qualche parte una fisica nucleare vada contro la legge e non intendo stare ferma a guardare. Perciò, se vogliamo risolvere questa situazione, devi fare come ti dico »

È come essere tornati a riparare l’Helicarrier. Con la sola differenza che una settimana fa poteva vantare una posizione di oggettiva superiorità sulla donna perché si parlava di meccanica ed ingegneria, mentre ora non ha alcun argomento a suo favore – ed ha paura che questo Stephanie lo sappia e che faccia storie pur di avere il comando.

La osserva e si prepara già ad un possibile lamento. La donna, però, annuisce con forza come se fosse a sua volta convinta della decisione: « Va bene un computer qualsiasi? »

« Sarebbe meglio il mio » si scopre a rispondere con voce più bassa.

Stephanie pare ragionarsi su. Si porta la mano destra sul mento, ma presto la sposta perché i capelli continuano a superare le spalle e scivolare davanti al suo viso: « Come posso recuperarlo? »

« Ah, per quello non devi preoccuparti. Te lo faccio recapitare domani! » esclama raggiante, schioccando le dita come se avesse la soluzione a portata di mano. Cosa non troppo lontana dalla realtà, ad onore del vero. « Dove hai detto che abiti? »

« Al 156 dell’Hope Ave, Staten Island. » recita meccanicamente l’indirizzo, senza particolare trasporto. Anthonia lo annota con tranquillità estrema sul palmo della propria mano. « Si tratta di una casa messa a disposizione dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. Contavo di abbandonarla qualche mese fa, in favore di un piccolo appartamento a Brooklyn; ma ... beh, al momento non è importante »

Onestamente, Anthonia non comprende il motivo di tanta improvvisa ritrosia. Simile informazione non ha cambiato la sua giornata e, tutt’al più, si dispiace per lei – perché Staten Island non si chiama “quartiere dimenticato” così, senza motivo. Vorrebbe dirglielo, magari senza usare troppo sarcasmo, ma finisce per tacere. A ben guardare, lei non ha alcun dovere nei suoi riguardi e non vede perché dovrebbe metterla a suo agio. Ha passato una vita a storcere il naso nel sentir nominare Captain America e l’incontrarla non migliorato le cose: invero, l’ha scoperto spocchiosa, ipocrita, cocciuta ed ancorata ad una morale ormai superata. Non potrebbe mai provare alcun tipo di affetto o stima per qualcuno del genere.

Certo, durante l’attacco alieno si è fatta valere e, Dio!, se ha riempito di botte Loki quando erano in Germania; ma resta pur sempre parte del suo essere un soldato. Non c’è niente oltre a questo. E Anthonia non ha mai sopportato quelli nati per fare il militare. Ne ha incontrati a bizzeffe di gente così: quasi sempre si trattava di persone malate che osservavano le sue armi con occhi scintillanti, smaniosi di vederne l’utilizzo nel nome del loro paese. C’era qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato in quello che faceva – ora lo sa – ma le fa quasi paura come certa gente sia ancora in circolazione, pronta a rivolgersi ad altri come lei per far saltare qualche villaggio in MedioOriente.

« Ne hai fatta di strada per venire qui » si scopre a commentare con voce neutra mentre si stringe le mani. Il ricordo di sé prima dell’Afghanistan le suscita sentimenti contrastanti: prova pena ma anche un incandescente rabbia; sente improvvisamente di voler stare un po’ da sola per pensarci su e per far questo ha bisogno di allontanare proprio la figura che ha scatenato simili riflessioni.

Rogers si alza dall’angolo del letto, stringendo la giacca nelle proprie mani. Pare aver intuito qualcosa: « Si e forse è il caso che mi prepari per tornare. Non vorrei che l’autobus terminasse le corse ... »

_C_ _he scusa banale,_ pensa vagamente irritata. Rogers deve essersi stancata di quella conversazione e vuole uscirsene da gran signora. Anthonia riesce solo ad annuire. In fondo, è meglio così e non ha tempo da dedicarle. A ben guardare, non hanno nient’altro da dirsi. Quella del Capitano voleva essere semplicemente una visita di cortesia che, però, è andata trasformandosi in una sorta di riunione su temi più seri e importanti.

Hanno, però, stabilito di rivedersi ed il fatto che Stephanie porterà il computer con sé la fa sorridere appena: « Grazie per la visita »

La donna fa un gesto veloce col capo che può significare “non c’è di ché” ma anche essere un semplice saluto. Non si infila la giacca, ma la sistema con maggior cura sul braccio sinistro. Il suo passo è scandito e ritmato, tanto che i piccoli tacchi che porta fanno un rumore

« Rogers » la chiama ed ha quasi paura che la sua voce suoni disperata.

Stephanie si sporge verso di lei: « Sì? »

« La prossima volta che vieni, portami dei fiori »

Questa esita sulla porta, come per dire qualcosa, ma alla fine sigilla le labbra e si limita a sparire nel corridoio senza fare un fiato. Anthonia sospira e si lascia andare nel proprio letto, esausta da quella conversazione. Una parte di lei non riesce a credere di aver passato tutto quel tempo assieme all’odiata icona della sua infanzia; prova rabbia ma anche una strana frustrazione, come se improvvisamente si trovasse ingabbiata in qualcosa che non conosce.

Respira profondamente, comandando a se stessa l’autocontrollo. Non ha tempo per pensare a Captain America: deve trovare Barbara Banner e capire cosa ha in mente di fare lo S.H.I.E.L.D. Per arrivare a questo risultato deve collaborare con l’unico soggetto disponibile e, Dio!, lo farà pur di arrivare a capo della questione.

Passandosi entrambe le mani sul viso, cerca di fare mente locale. Quando Pepper arriverà a ritirare i documenti l’indomani, gli parlerà del computer da consegnare a Rogers. Non sa ancora che scusa propinare all’uomo per non fargli fare domande, sospetta che non sarà abbastanza per non farlo preoccupare ma si dice che tentar non nuoce. Inoltre, ha abbastanza tempo per creare una storia abbastanza convincente.


End file.
